


Dinner Party

by mychemicalcass



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, ciels twin, its supposed to be a dinner celebration, sebastian has other plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalcass/pseuds/mychemicalcass
Summary: Ciel's parents very generously put together a nice dinner celebration to commemorate Ciel graduating from university. Sebastian, however, has his own way of congratulating him.





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Your girl has been obsessed with reading public sex oneshots lately, and since it's damn near impossible to find one I thoroughly enjoy, I've decided to write my own.

Ciel was losing his mind, to put it short.

Sebastian’s devious smirk was doing nothing to ease his nerves. 

Those crimson eyes bore into him, glinting in the light and making it seem as if they were glowing. He could feel himself sweating under that evil look, or maybe that had to do with the fact that he was moments away from ruining perfectly nice dress pants with his jizz.

Sebastian’s socked foot - his black shoe discarded beneath his chair - rubbed forcefully at his painfully restricted erection, which could’ve burst through the front of his pants with how fucking hard he was. His chest was practically pressed against the dining table with how close he’d scooted his chair in to hide his damn boner. All thanks to that devil of a man across from him. 

It was supposed to be a celebratory dinner at a nice restaurant to congratulate Ciel on his recent graduation from university. Most of his family was there - his parents, his brother, both his cousins, both his aunts and his uncle, even family friends. His parents had gathered everyone to celebrate the accomplishment, and all his boyfriend could think of was getting Ciel off in front of everyone. 

He should’ve expected it, really. Despite how he denied it to the ends of time, Sebastian knew Ciel had a thing for public sex. The thrill of getting caught riled him up, even if he would deny it with a flushed face and a jerky shake of his head. The thrill of getting caught also came with the terrifying fear of getting caught, though it wasn’t enough to deter either of the men. Sebastian didn’t seem to care at all about getting caught, actually. As if he had any shame.

When Ciel felt that foot creeping up his leg, he’d fixed Sebastian with a steely glare, and a wonderful rosy tint to his cheeks. Despite his hard gaze, he made no move to stop Sebastian. He didn’t have the willpower to. Even if he did deny it, it was a huge turn-on for him. 

Sebastian’s foot had pushed his thighs apart gently and, hooking it underneath his chair, pulled the boy closer to the table. They would at least try to be discreet. His foot pressed down on his crotch with glorious pressure, and the boy had to stifle his moan with a cough. The biggest issue with his kink for public sex was the fact that he was terribly loud, and had very little self-control. He would bite his lips raw in his efforts to keep his damn mouth shut. 

Sebastian acted as if nothing was amiss, conversing with everyone else at the table and eating his food casually. Ciel, on the other hand, was not nearly as casual. He stuffed food in his mouth every time a moan threatened to push its way past his lips and hoped they would be brushed off with the mere assumption that they were elicited by the quality of the food. 

It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Ciel’s brain was going haywire. When Sebastian leaned across the table and murmured, “I think we could find something better to stuff in your mouth,” his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Sebastian knew exactly what to say to make a mess of the boy. 

Ciel dropped his head to the table at one point to hide his look of sheer pleasure as Sebastian ground his heel against his aching cock. It was all too good, so terribly good, he didn’t know how he was meant to keep his composure any longer. He was dangerously close to coming, and Sebastian wasn’t letting up. He traced the outline of his erection slowly, with fleeting touches, and then would randomly decide to apply wonderfully painful pressure. It was unexpected each time and nearly had the boy yelling his release in front of his entire family. 

The blue-haired boy leaned across the table and whispered to Sebastian, “Bathroom?” His voice wavered with pleasure, and with the lidded, lust-filled stare he gave him, Sebastian was tempted to give in. But no, there was nothing he enjoyed more than watching Ciel try to keep himself quiet and composed as he came, eyebrows knitting together and eyes screwing shut. He made a beautifully filthy picture. 

Sebastian shook his head, and Ciel could’ve sobbed in frustration. He grasped the edge of the table, knuckles turning white with the force, and dropped his head to the table once again as he came, barely managing to stifle his cry of pleasure. Instead, all that came out was the quietest whine, audible only to Sebastian and his twin brother next to him. 

His brother looked over to Ciel, frowning. “You feeling okay?” Ciel blushed furiously, lifting his head and nodding slowly. His twin looked stared at him, face flushed, eyes lidded, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead, and then looked at Sebastian with his all-too-pleased look of satisfaction. A grin broke out across the boys face, and he laughed into his palm. “I’m sure you’re feeling _more_ than okay,” he teased, nudging Ciel with his elbow. His face went an even darker shade of red as he realized that his brother had pieced together what exactly had happened. Perhaps they weren’t very discreet. 

Still, the feeling of embarrassment that came with getting caught also led to his cock fattening in his dress pants again. Sebastian felt it and raised his brow. When Ciel’s brother diverted his attention, he murmured, “Still up for the bathroom?” Ciel nodded furiously, and the two scampered off the restrooms, hand in hand.


End file.
